mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen
|Episode Name = Swarm of the Century |Titlecard File = Sprite.png |Season = 1 |Episode = 10 |Erstveröffentlichung = 30. September 2011 |Airdate = 17. Dezember 2010 |Written by = M. A. Larson |Previous = Das fremde Zebra |Next = Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville }} Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen ist die zehnte Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Fluttershy findet ein niedliches Tierchen das sie mit nach Ponyville nimmt. Doch es vermehrt sich rasend schnell und droht einen Besuch Prinzessin Celestias zu Ruinieren. Inhalt Die entdeckung der Parasprites Fluttershy ist gerade in der Nähe des Waldes der ewigen Magie auf der suche nach Blumen für eine Dekoration als sie ein seltsames kleines Tierchen entdeckt. Da es total niedlich ist nimmt sie es gleich mit um es ihren Freundinnen zu zeigen. Das es gerade einen ganzen Bottich Äpfel vertilgt hat stört sie nicht weiter. Vorbereitungen Unterdessen laufen in Ponyville Vorbereitungen für einen Besuch von Prinzessin Celestia auf hoch Touren. Auf einem kleinen Kontrollgang sieht Twilight das alles Rechtzeitig fertig wird. Nur im Nascheckchen gibt es Verzögerungen weil, Pinkie Pie darauf besteht alle Backwaren für die Prinzessin vorzukosten. Da kommt Fluttershy rein um ihre neuen Freund vorzustellen der plötzlich Zuwachs bekommen hat. Während Twilight hin und weg von den Tierchen ist und einen als Spielkameraden für Spike nimmt, reagiert Pinkie angewidert auf die Parasprites und macht sich auf die Suche nach einer Posaune. Kurz darauf versucht Rarity in ihrer Boutiqe Rainbow Dash ein Kleid anzupassen als Twilight rein schaut. Da macht sich der Parasprite bemerkbar der jetzt auch nicht mehr alleine ist. Aber das ist den verzückten Ponys so einerlei das sie nicht mal Pinkie wahrnehmen, die auf der Suche nach einem Akkordeon auftaucht. Der perfekte Schwarm Als Twilight am nächsten Morgen aufwacht ist die ganze Bibliothek voll mit Parasprites. Das heißt auch die Häuser von Rainbow Dash und Rarity sind voll. Pinkie ist sich sicher das Problem lösen zu können und geht ein Banjo besorgen. In der Hoffnung das Fluttershy ihnen mit dem Vermehrungsproblem helfen kann kommen Twilight Rarity und Rainbow Dash bei ihrer Hütte zusammen. Leider hat auch sie so ihre Schwierigkeiten. Twilight sieht schon Celestia von den Parasprite verschleppt. Da kommt Applejack des Weges und Twilight hat eine Idee. Stoppt die Parasprites Da Applejack mit Tierherden umgehen kann, kann sie auch die Parasprites zusammen und weg treiben. Mit der Hilfe der anderen funktioniert es tatsächlich. Auf Halben weg zum Wald der ewigen Magie taucht plötzlich Pinkie auf die die anderen bittet ihr zu helfen Rumba-Rasseln zu finden. Nur erscheint Twilight die Parasprites akuter als Musikinstrumente, weswegen man Pinkie alleine suchen lässt. Nach getaner Arbeit wollen sich alle wieder auf den heutigen Besuch der Prinzessin konzentrieren, da explodiert ein Neuer Schwarm aus Fluttershys Hütte. Sie hatte einen Parasprites versteckt weil die doch so niedlich sind. Aus Zeitmangel versucht Rainbow Dash die Parasprites mit einem Tornado aufzusaugen und Weg zu schaffen. Doch mitten in der Aktion kommt Pinkie mit zwei Becken zurück die auch vom Tornado erfasst werden. Rainbow Dash kann den rasenden Metallscheiben nur Knapp ausweichen und verliert die Kontrolle über den Tornado der nun die Parasprites über Ponyville verteilt. Es kommt zum Zwist zwischen Pinkie und den Andere, die ihr die Schuld am Misslingen geben. Aber das muss jetzt warten. Schädlingsbefall Inzwischen sind die Parasprites dabei sämtliche Nahrungsmittel Ponyvilles zu vertilgen. Twilight hat die Idee die Parasprites zu verzaubern, damit sie das Essen in ruhe lassen. Der Zauber wirkt, den jetzt nehmen sich die Parasprites die Bausubstanz der Stadt vor. Während alle versuchen die Parasprites zu verscheuchen so gut es geht, ohne Erfolg, kann Pinkie sich eine Flöte sichern und Twilight versucht in ihren Büchern eine Lösung zu finden. Leider sind ihr die Parasprites zuvorgekommen und fressen die Wörter aus den Büchern. Als letzten Ausweg erhofft sich Twilight Hilfe von Zecora aber das Zebra weiß auch nicht weiter. Zu allem Überfluss ist Prinzessin Celestia schon im Anflug. Tierchenfänger Pinkie Pie Twilight weiß weder ein noch aus da taucht plötzlich Pinkie Pie auf, die wenigstens Fünf Musikinstrumente spielt. Tatsächlich mögen die Parasprites die Musik und folgen Pinkie aus der Stadt ihre Freundinnen hinter her. Auf dem Weg treffen sie Prinzessin Celestia, die auswärts geparkt hat und denkt dass das was Pinkie macht eine kleine Parade extra für sie ist. Leider kann sie nicht länger bleiben weil ein Hilferuf aus Fillydelphia eingegangen ist, soll sich um einen Art Tierchenbefall handeln. Aber zuvor will sie Twilights neuesten Freundschaftsbericht hören. Twilight hat gelernt dass die Lösung eines Problems manchmal etwas anderes sein kann, als man erwartet hätte. Es kann besser sein, inne zuhalten und sich die Ideen seiner Freunde anzuhören, auch wenn sie für einen selbst vielleicht keinen Sinn ergeben. Nach dem die Prinzessin weg ist entschuldigt man sich noch bei Pinkie und macht sie an die Reparaturen. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegebn an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Die Grundidee der Folge, Ärger mit verfressenen Tierchen, ähnelt der Star Trek TOS Folge Kennen sie Tribbles? *Autor M. A. Larson gab an, beim Schrieben der Episode Gramlins im Hinterkopf gehabt zu haben. Kleine Monster die ständig ärger machen. *Z. 00:36: Das Äußere der Parasprites, Bunte Kugel mit Flügeln, erinnert an die Gestalt der Feen in der The Legend of Zalder Reiher. *Z. 02:40: Das "Princess Celest" Banner ist eine Anspielung auf den Film Die Commitmenst von 1991. Darin geht es um eine Jugendliche-Soul Band, deren Fans auf einem Konzert ein Banner mit Schreibfehler hoch halten. *Z. 10:04:Als Applejacke versucht die Parasprites wie Kühe zu treiben erklingt Musik die einer Melodie der TV-Serie Bonanza ähnelt. *Z. 17:00: Twilights Plan schnell ein neues Ponyville zu bauen stammt aus dem Film Der wilde wilde Westen von 1974. *Z. 17:16: Pinkie benutzt Musik um die Parasprites aus der Stadt zu locken genau wie der Rattenfänger von Harmeln. Navboxen en:Swarm of the Century es:La plaga del siglo pl:Rój stulecia sv:Århundradets svärm Kategorie:Erste Staffel